


даровано тебе небесами

by Mariuelle



Category: Kingdom Netflix, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Королевской семье Чосона дозволено распоряжаться дарами, полученными с небес. Высшим благословением. Это считается старой сказкой – передаваемой, впрочем, из уст в уста только благоговейным, почтительным шепотом.Никто не знает точно, о каких именно дарах идет речь.
Relationships: Prince Lee Chang & Cho Beom-il, Prince Lee Chang/Yeong-shin
Kudos: 10





	даровано тебе небесами

Королевской семье Чосона дозволено распоряжаться дарами, полученными с небес. Высшим благословением. Это считается старой сказкой – передаваемой, впрочем, из уст в уста только благоговейным, почтительным шепотом.  
Никто не знает точно, о каких именно дарах идет речь.

Слухи о дарованной монарху вечной жизни и крепком здоровье – наиболее часто встречающиеся в предположениях простого народа – рассыпаются в прах, как только старый король Ли заболевает оспой и перестает выходить из дворца.

Страну раздирают на части война и голод, и потому предположения о том, что дар заключается в неземной удаче короля, также оказываются недолговечными.

Наследный принц Ли Чанг в высшее благословение, дарованное королевской семье, перестает верить после пятой попытки заговорщиков отравить его еду. 

Нет, легендарный «дар с небес» действительно существует. Но это вовсе не благословение.

Дар мысленно влиять на чужую волю, подчинять ее себе передается в королевской семье по наследству. От отца к сыну.

На шестой год от рождения Чанга король Ли в качестве подарка преподает сыну урок подчинения воли. В то время великий монарх еще пребывает в добром здравии и трезвом рассудке, седых волос в его гладко расчесанной бороде значительно меньше, а глаза сияют властно и ярко.

Чанг становится свидетелем того, как его отец влияет на волю человека, приговоренного к казни, бунтовщика, мятежника. Тот худой и длинный, кривит губы презрительно при виде короля, кричит что-то про войну и смерти – его слова еще не понятны Чангу, поэтому он просто старается держать плечи ровными и не прятаться за спину отца.

Лорд Ан Хён тоже спускается в темницу с ними. Держится почтительно за их спинами, и Чанг благодарен учителю за это молчаливое присутствие.  
Чанг всегда чувствует себя в безопасности, когда лорд Ан стоит за его плечом.

– Ты предатель своей родины, – говорит король зычно, обращаясь к беснующемуся мятежнику – и тот замирает мгновенно, стекленеет взглядом, смотрит в пустоту. – Ты государственный изменник.

– Я предатель родины, – повторяет мятежник бесцветно. Из уголка его разбитого рта стекает ниточка слюны.

У Чанга до боли звенит в ушах.  
Больше всего сейчас он хочет зажмуриться и стереть себе память.

Когда король отворачивается от клетки, Чангу все же приходится поднять взгляд, через силу. Руки отца подрагивают едва заметно, полы одеяния колышутся от сквозняка в подземелье, и Чанг едва различает за спиной короля вздрагивающий на полу темницы силуэт.

– Тебе может показаться, – голос у короля Ли тусклый, глухой, и от непривычно открытой ласки, сквозящей между строк, Чанг почти готов расплакаться, словно он совсем еще младенец. – Что это великий дар. Но это не так, Чанг. Это приносит пользу порой, когда нужно, чтобы твои враги не могли сопротивляться тебе некоторое время. Но за любую пользу приходится расплачиваться.

Отец учит Чанга пользоваться даром подчинения воли. Лорд Ан оказывается рядом каждый раз, когда Чанг…не справляется с силой.

Через день после того, как Чанг всего лишь во второй раз в своей жизни использует дар в полную силу, заставляя слугу на коленях признаться, что блюдо наследного принца отравлено, разум короля окончательно застилают темные тучи помутнения.  
Лорд Ан же возвращается с войны и поселяется в отдалении от всех.

Чанг остается один.

***

О том, чтобы применить дар подчинения воли против лорда Чо Хак-Чу принц Чанг задумывается не раз. Но дело осложняется тем, что дар не всесилен – волю человека можно подчинить всего лишь на пару минут. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить врага вонзить меч себе в грудь, объясняет король.  
Но недостаточно, чтобы решить все проблемы, которые клан Хэвон-Чо приносит государству.

К тому же – Чанг никогда не признался бы себе – но один только тяжелый, невыразительный взгляд министра из-под кустистых бровей лишает его уверенности.

Принцу Чангу исполняется семнадцать лет, он понимает с пугающей ясностью, что ни в одном помещении дворца – включая собственные покои – он не может чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Одним ранним Чанг заворачивает в темный коридор, ведущий к пустующим покоям бывшей королевы, как раз в тот момент, когда лорд Чо Хак-Чу замахивается на свою дочь.

Чанг влетает слепо в чью-то широкую спину и замирает. Бом-Иль, старший сын лорда Чо, стоит перед ним – почти неразличимый во тьме коридора в своем черном ханбоке* – и Чанг физически ощущает бьющую юношу крупную дрожь.  
Бом-Иль оборачивается на миг, но, кажется, даже не понимает, что перед ним наследный принц, – глаза расширены и ноздри раздуваются в бешеной бессильной ярости.

Сестра Бом-Иля – хрупкая, тоненькая, похожая на своего брата как две капли воды – отлетает как пушинка от глухой пощечины, и лорд Чо медленно опускает руку.

– Ты моя дочь, – слышит Чанг мрачный голос, который является ему в кошмарах, недостойных принца. – И ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.

Девчонка не опускает глаза в пол, как того требует дворцовый этикет, смотрит на отца исподлобья, как забитый озлобленный зверек, и Бом-Иль делает шаг вперед.

– Отец! – в его голосе – причудливая смесь гнева и страха за сестру, а лорд Чо замахивается вновь. – Отец, не нужно!

Чанг выныривает из-за спины Бом-Иля, чтобы сделать то, о чем несомненно пожалеет впоследствии.

– Прекратите, – говорит он так властно и громко, как только может. И когда лорд Чо замирает неловко, спутанный по рукам и ногам силой королевского дара, добавляет про себя еще одно повеление.  
Потому что не может сдержаться.

Даже великий лорд Чо Хак-Чу не может не подчиниться подавляющей воле принца, дарованной небесами.

Рука советника тяжело опускается на его собственную щеку – звук неожиданно громкий в звенящей тишине коридора – Бом-Иль и юная леди Чо ахают синхронно.

– Ваше Высочество, – выдыхает Бом-Иль, узнавая его, – Чанг не может различить точно, с какой интонацией.

Чо Хак-Чу поворачивается к Чангу медленно – очень медленно, словно каждое движение дается ему с великим трудом – и Чанг различает крупную каплю пота, стекающую по виску лорда.  
У самого Чанга трясутся колени – побочный эффект проявления дара – и теперь их с Бом-Илем, кажется, обоих бьет дрожь, в унисон.

Леди Чо за спиной отца медленно приводит в порядок растрепавшиеся волосы. У нее в глазах – ни страха, ни благодарности, ни почтения – только непроницаемая каменная стена.

– Ваше Высочество, – говорит вслед за сыном Чо Хак-Чу низко, хрипло и с такой нарочитой, подчеркнутой почтительностью, что Чангу становится не по себе. – Позвольте старому опытному человеку посоветовать вам никогда – никогда – больше так не делать.

Лорду Чо известно о королевском даре – есть ли вообще хоть что-то, что неизвестно ему? – и Чанг ощущает, как по спине ползут капельки пота. Он принц. Ему не причинят зла в открытую.  
И он давно не пробует первым блюда с королевского стола.

Лорд Ан появляется из-за спины Чанга незаметно, бесшумно, встает позади надежным щитом.

– Что-то случилось, господин? – спрашивает он у лорда Чо негромко – и ледяной сталью в его голосе можно резать камни. Чанг ощущает едва различимую тревогу учителя, как только тот наклоняется почтительно над его плечом. – Ваше Высочество, вы в порядке?

Не в порядке. Чанг определенно не в порядке.  
У него гудит в голове нестерпимо от использования дара, а лорд Чо смотрит неподвижным непроницаемым взглядом, и на его щеке алеет след, который Чангу не простят никогда.

Бом-Иль догоняет Чанга во дворе и – через едва различимое мгновение запинки – кланяется ему. Меч звякает в ножнах – Бом-Иль старше Чанга на год и везде таскает с собой оружие. Его должны призвать на войну, это ни для кого уже не секрет во дворце.

– Благодарю, – говорит Бом-Иль глухо и будто через силу. Это благодарность за сестру, Чанг знает. – Ваше Высочество.

В конечном итоге, это не меняет ничего.

***

Чанг старается не использовать силу королевского дара в их с Му-Ёном походе – бегстве? – потому что не подобает так поступать истинному монарху со своими подданными.  
Люди должны идти за ним, потому что верят в своего короля. А не потому что их воля сломана.

Ситуация в государстве меняется стремительно каждый день. Зараза движется из Доннэ вглубь страны. Лорд Чо Хак-Чу, превративший короля в чудовище, плетет свои цепкие сети из Ханяна.  
Чангу приходится – приходится! - использовать дар в походе несколько раз, коротко. Каждый раз причиняет боль – и принцу, и тем, чью волю он подчиняет. 

Стоит ли говорить о том, что Чанг ни одно оправдание применения дара так и не находит для себя убедительным.

***

Ён-Син – деревенский мальчишка, охотник на тигров – каким-то образом занимает место рядом с Чангом.  
Больше того – все вакантные места.

Ён-Син рядом, когда Чангу нужна охрана, – ухитряется прикрывать со всех сторон одновременно, юркий, ловкий, подвиджный.  
Ён-Син рядом, когда Чангу требуется поддержка, – просто молчит, когда не хватает слов, или коротко говорит то, что думает. И это всегда помогает.

Ён-Син рядом. Ён-Син рядом всегда.  
И никакого подавления чужой воли для этого Чангу не требуется.

Ён-Син делает свой выбор сам.

А Чанг никогда не мог бы подумать, что будет так нуждаться в чьем-то присутствии.

Чанг теряется неожиданно для себя, когда во время освободительного похода на Санджу – лорд Чо мертв, на престол возведен юный король Ли, Ханян ликует – Ён-Син протискивается к нему в палатку. Мнется у входа, запоздало кланяется, вспомнив о церемониях.

– Мой господин, – говорит он то ли смущенно, то ли очень воинственно, сжимает ружье в руках, будто утопающий последнюю соломинку. – Я пришел проверить вашу безопасность. Места дикие, вокруг неспокойно. Вы в порядке?

Чанг раздумывает очень честно над ответом, и Ён-Син смотрит мрачно на обтрепавшуюся повязку на плече принца, прикрывающую рану от зубов, полученную на дворцовом пруду. Как будто замаранный кровью клочок ткани – его злейший враг.

– Выглядит не очень. Возможно, мне следует позвать Со-Би, чтобы она заново перевязала вашу рану, – предлагает он мягко и замирает, когда Чанг трясет головой отрицательно. – Ваше Высочество?..

– Просто останься, – просит Чанг – и надеется, что его унаследованный дар убеждения не воспользуется брешью в броне, не просочится в дрогнувший голос. Не зацепит Ён-Сина.

Ён-Син щурится непонимающе:  
– Мне лечь у вашей палатки, мой господин? Командир Чи-Рок отправился с парой людей на разведку. Но я смогу вас защитить.

– Останься здесь, – уточняет Чанг, и Ён-Син делает неловкий шаг внутрь палатки. На его грубой обуви – налипшие комки липкой грязи, охотник оставляет ее за порогом, смущаясь.

– Если тревога – придется бежать босиком, – отмечает он с легким практичным сожалением. Усаживается у входа в палатку на циновку, поджимает ноги, как ребенок. Ружье все еще оттягивает руки Ён-Сина, и Чанг не может решить, чего в его душе больше – внезапно нахлынувшей нежности или теплого веселья. – Вы собираетесь спать, мой господин?

– Чанг, – отзывается принц решительно, и, когда Ён-Син прищуривается насмешливо и довольно, как сытый кот, добавляет невпопад. – Не собираюсь.

***

– Если преодолеем этот рубеж, Санджу окажется в дне пути от нас.

Конечно же, все должно было пойти не так, стоило Чангу оптимистично наметить стоящую перед их отрядом цель.

Ён-Син ругается такими потрясающими словами, которых Чанг никогда в своей жизни не слышал, пока лихорадочно переливает из всех емкостей, нашедщихся в хижине – брошенной, пустой, с лежащим поперек крыши деревом – дождевую воду в облупившееся глубокое ведро.  
И белеет все больше с каждым потраченным мгновением.

– Вот сюда, вот сюда, – бормочет он, тащит Чанга за собой бесцеремонно. – Окуни же руку в воду, давай!

Зараженные настигают их при неловкой попытке обыскать вдвоем брошенную хижину на подходах к Санджу. Не слишком умное было решение.

Когда Чанга кусают в незащищенное запястье, Ён-Син действует очень быстро – и сперва поразительно спокойно. Заталкивает принца – совершенно неуважительно – обратно в дом и рвет свою одежду на тонкие полоски, подпирая дверь собственным телом.  
И откуда только в нем силы берутся.

– Я в порядке, я в порядке, – бормочет Чанг, не совсем уверенный, кого именно он успокаивает. После битвы на дворцовом пруду у него были все шансы поверить в свое бессмертие. Теперь эти шансы вновь кажутся призрачными. – Я в порядке, Ён-Син, не мельтеши.

Ён-Син выражает каким-то трудноразбираемым рычанием – коротким и звериным – все свое отношение к браваде принца.

Они общими торопливыми усилиями перетягивают руку Чанга чуть ниже локтя, чтобы кровоток остановился, и проклятые черви с кровью не проникли выше в организм, – Ён-Син еще успевает лихорадочно шептать что-то успокаивающее.

Того, что Чанг послушно окунает руку в воду, и черви лениво выползают из раны, шевелятся белыми нитями в мутной воде, Ён-Сину оказывается мало. Он неожиданно теряет весь запал, белеет лицом так, словно в его теле не остается больше ни капли крови.  
Словно укус достался ему самому, а не Чангу.

– Я открою дверь, – делится Ён-Син отрывисто, и зараженные за его спиной бьются о преграду, рыча. Кольцо стиснутых пальцев охотника на запястье Чанга обжигает кожу. – Отвлеку их. А ты выбирайся через окно, идет?

– Не вздумай, – рявкает Чанг, холодея. – Я не намерен больше никого терять.

Тем более, тебя.

– Тебе нужно добраться до ручья под холмом, – Ён-Син не слушает его. – Я не знаю, справились ли мы с заразой, которая могла проникнуть в твой организм.

– Мы выберемся вместе, – парирует Чанг. Ему больно держать меч в раненой руке, но к черту. Бывало и хуже. – Это приказ принца, Ён-Син.

Ён-Син ухмыляется невесело, кривовато:  
– Как будто твои приказы могут здесь что-то решить. Ты не король.

За прикосновение к принцу полагается отсечение руки.  
Ён-Сина это совершенно не заботит, когда он тянется к лицу принца. У него не хватит рук, чтобы привести в исполнение все накопившиеся приговоры. На руках Ён-Сина кровь самого Чанга, и он возвращает ее, оставляя следы на щеках принца.  
Какая ирония.

– Даже если ты мне грубишь, я не допущу твоей смерти, – Чанг вовсе не хочет, чтобы его голос звучал так отчаянно. Принц – даже принц без королевства – должен держать лицо.

– Я и не собираюсь умирать.

За прикосновение к принцу полагается отсечение руки.  
В таком случае Ён-Син подписывает себе смертный приговор – или сразу несколько – когда целует Чанга. Не то время, не то место, не та разница в социальном положении. Губы у Ён-Сина сухие – на вкус как кровь и сталь – и Чанг теряется в ощущениях.

Это не похоже на поцелуй на удачу перед битвой. И не похоже на поцелуй прощания – Ён-Син собирается выжить, кто бы сомневался в нем.  
Больше всего это оказывается похоже на какую-то продуманную схему, потому что Чанг, отвлеченный, не успевает понять, как оказывается прижатым к оконному проему.  
Путь к спасению совсем рядом.

– Теперь мне уже все равно не сносить головы, – говорит Ён-Син почти весело. – Поэтому прошу, уходи. Тебе надо добраться до ручья. А мне надо выиграть тебе время.

Ён-Син – безрассудный, совершенно не заботящийся о себе – рвется вперед, к двери. У него только короткий, обагренный кровью кинжал в руках, ставшее бесполезным без запала ружье болтается на плече.

Чанг действует прежде, чем успевает подумать. Он применяет всю силу, которую может собрать в растерянной голове, и мощь королевского наследственного дара ударяет в спину Ён-Сина.

Охотник спотыкается, замирает на месте, не дойдя пару шагов до двери, словно обвитый невидимыми путами. Опускает взгляд на собственные не слушающиеся ноги с трудом.

– Нет, – шепчет Чанг отчаянно. Он не удержит Ён-Сина долго – воля того сильна, она бьет в голову принца ответной волной энергии, давит на виски нестерпимо. – Так не пойдет. Так не пойдет, Ён-Син.

Ён-Син смотрит через плечо на него – зрачки расширены – так, словно не верит.  
Так, словно Чанг уже обернулся живым мертвецом, прямо на его глазах.

– Ты не можешь, – Чанг повышает голос. – Просто пойти туда и умереть.

Командир Мин Чи-Рок определенно заслуживает самой высшей королевской награды за то, что – вместе со своим верным луком и конными солдатами – появляется у дверей хижины как раз в тот момент, когда воля Ён-Сина выскальзывает из-под контроля Чанга.

***

Ён-Син исчезает вместе со своим ружьем, едва Чи-Рок отпирает дверь. Словно растворяется в воздухе.  
Что ж, он охотник на тигров, Чанг не удивлен.

Чи-Рок не удивляется, когда Чанг опускается перед ним на пол, стуча зубами. Тактично отводит взгляд, пока Чанг прячет дрожащие от волевого напряжения руки под одежду. Этому человеку, кажется, известно слишком многое о королевской семье.

Чанг рад, что Чи-Рок на его стороне.

Чи-Рок сопровождает принца до ручья, смотрит – ладонь предусмотрительно на рукояти меча – как тот окунается, прямо в одежде, в холодную воду. И протягивает молча верх от собственного ханбока, когда Чанг вылезает на берег, совершенно не по-королевски стуча зубами.

– Нет нужды героически простужаться, мой господин, – замечает он. – Вам следует отправиться к медсестре Со-Би – рана на вашей руке меня тревожит.

Чанг все еще несолидно мокрый до нитки, все еще в накинутом на плечи чокки* командира Чи-Рока, когда Ён-Син наконец находит его. Нашел бы раньше, если бы действительно хотел, Чанг уверен.

Взгляд у охотника хмурый, темный, и держится он сам на расстоянии, прежнем – почтительном. 

Чанг переступает через гордость первый, протягивает к Ён-Сину руку, и тот смотрит со странным выражением лица на свежую повязку на его запястье. Поверх чистой хлопковой ткани Чанг повязывает замаранную тонкую полоску от одежды Ён-Сина, послужившую ранее жгутом для перетягивания раны. Не удерживается.  
В королевской семье, вынужденной обходиться очень замкнутым кругом сторонников, довольно много внимания принято уделять предметам, хранящим память.

– Не нужно было оставлять грязную тряпку, – сообщает Ён-Син мрачно и терпеливо, как ребенку. Что ж, он заговорил сам, а значит, Чангу нет нужды напоминать ему о том, что игнорировать принца недопустимо.  
Одной проблемой меньше.

– Ты ворчишь как Со-Би, – фыркает он.

– Значит, мы с ней оба достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, как важно держать рану в чистоте, – Ён-Син хмыкает насмешливо. Спотыкается на слове и сжимает зубы плотно, собираясь с мыслями. – Я не… Знаешь, это было довольно неприятно.

Чанг знает. Боль от использования дара – обоюдоострый меч.  
У него все еще дрожат руки, и виски словно налились свинцовой тяжестью.

Ён-Син подходит, ступая бесшумно – настороженный зверь, не иначе, одно неловкое движение, и убежит, – со вздохом садится рядом на поваленное дерево, и Чанг ощущает через влажную одежду тепло плеча охотника.  
Ён-Син снова молчит. Но он молчит рядом – и это уже хоть что-то.

– Мне следует, – начинает Чанг. – Должно быть, объяснить, что…это было.

Ён-Син морщится, хмурится – у него поразительно живое лицо, эмоции на нем сменяются стремительно и ярко.

– Я не уверен, что пойму правильно, – говорит он просто. – Ты принц. Всем известно, что королевская семья особенная.

Чанг улыбается:  
– Одаренная небесами?

Веселого в происходящем с ними мало, но Ён-Син вновь рядом – он никуда не уходит, не смотрит искоса. И они обсуждают – почти спокойно – те сокровенные вещи, которыми Чанг не вправе был делиться ни с кем, кроме отца и лорда Ана.

Ён-Син фыркает возмущенно:  
– Мне рассказывали в детстве, что наследный принц Чосона был принесен в колыбель в клюве золотого журавля. Детьми мы верили, что ты хранишь у сердца волшебное золотое перо. Мы искали перья золотого журавля в поле каждый день – это было интереснее нам, чем любые игрушки.

Когда Чанг позволяет себе рассмеяться наконец – впервые с утра этого суматошного дня – Ён-Син ухмыляется криво в ответ.

– Как долго, – спрашивает Чанг осторожно, чужие пальцы оказывается под его ладонью, и Ён-Син смотрит на переплетение их рук, прищурившись. – Нам придется восстанавливать доверие?

– Я не знаю, – отвечает Ён-Син честно. Его рука под рукой Чанга осторожно переворачивается ладонью вверх – и это сродни тому, как настороженный зверь медленно подставляет незащищенный живот. – Ты же знаешь, мне довольно сложно сопротивляться Его Королевскому Высочеству.

Впервые в жизни Чанга эта фраза не звучит как проклятие.

**Author's Note:**

> *ханбок - национальный традиционный костюм жителей Кореи  
> *чокки - жакет, надеваемый сверху на ханбок


End file.
